


Rain

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Lost Family [1]
Category: Houshin Engi
Genre: Drabble, Other, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only he didn’t infiltrate Kingou Island alone and fought two Juutenkuns by himself, would his dearest Shishou still alive until now—?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Houshin Engi isn't mine~

Youzen was breathing heavily. He bent his head down, sweating furiously as if the temperature of that day was the hottest one he ever felt in his live.

 

But the sun was hiding behind the gray clouds.

 

But there was a strong wind around him.

 

But the rain was going to fall soon.

 

Why did he sweat furiously like that, then?

 

**.**

 

[“Let me hug you, so you won’t get wet.”]

 

**.**

 

“—hic.”

 

He held his sansento tight, as if it was the only thing to save his life. The soil where he was standing on turned wet slowly, and he was having a hard time on breathing.

 

“ _Shishou.”_

 

Youzen wasn’t a crybaby. He had lived for a long time, had met with terrible events during his life, and had fought the evil Jyoka along with his friends. He _wasn’t_ alone, even though he had lost lots of his acquaintances during the war.

 

But still, this rainy season remind him of _that time_.

 

**.**

 

If only he didn’t infiltrate Kingou Island alone and fought two Juutenkuns by himself, would his dearest Shishou still alive until now—?

 

**.**

 

**.**

**The end.**


End file.
